


like the twins

by VanillaPudding



Series: Futa Fun [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Twincest, accidental vaginal penetration, blowjob, clitoral stimulation, cum swapping, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaPudding/pseuds/VanillaPudding
Summary: Austin has a thing for both of the Cooper twins but that doesn't stop them from having fun when the work day is done.





	like the twins

Austin was hired a week before the twins which made for a convenient excuse to spend a lot of time with the two beauties. Someone had to show them around the place. Katherine worked as the receptionist in Building A so Austin had to leave the poor girl in the lobby to escort Brittany to her desk in Building C. The twins took to her naturally, vowing to come to her with any concerns they had about the job or anything really. Austin was an Asian lesbian softball player so she knew she could be quite intriguing. She had a killer body, immaculate features, and confidence that attracted lovers like moths to a flame. Her reputation with women never included anyone as alluring as those twins though. Both girls were only a few inches shorter than where she herself stood at nearly 6 feet tall so it goes without saying that their legs went on for miles. It needs to be said anyways because those are the kinds of legs that deserve much more attention. Aside from the legs she wanted to climb, the girls were also gorgeous inside and out. Of course they had the same face; each one wearing it in such contrasting tastes from her sister. It took less than an hour for the Filipino girl to take notice of at least a dozen ways to tell the twins apart.  
For one, Katherine kept her hair held back with a headband while Brittany let her bangs hang over her forehead. Another thing is that you could spot Katherine’s beauty mark under her eyebrow from a mile away even though the one that sat just above Brittany’s lip was only visible up close. Those are just to name a few but the list goes on. Even the way they talk is discernible: Brittany much more sharp and fast paced than Katherine’s softer, gentler tone. At her lunch break the day the girls were hired, Austin realized that she found herself attracted to each of them in their own way. Neither of them were the type of lady she pursued in her romantic life; she went for bitchy housewives mainly. That didn’t stop her from involuntarily drifting toward them individually and as a pair. They were interesting girls and once they caught her attention their personalities took care of the rest. Brittany tended to speak enthusiastically about everything even topics she didn’t care for or felt negatively about. And in spite of Katherine’s shyness she was also quite a firecracker whenever her sister could get her to be blunt with them. Somewhere along the way Austin decided that she would simply be confidants for the girls. She wouldn’t allow herself to favor either of them as any hitch in her relationship with either meant potentially losing two great friends.  
Austin got to spend plenty of time with the girls thereafter. She was sent to check in with reception every hour which is when she and Katherine would talk quietly as they watched the cameras. Eventually Brittany would saunter in flashing a big smile and immersing herself effortlessly. If the girls couldn't leave their posts, Brittany would visit the security booth to shamelessly flirt with Austin for a bit then pop in to say hello to her twin. Austin felt bad for not engaging in similar fashion with Katherine as she did her twin. She liked the girl just as much but she was an introverted girl and Austin didn’t want to cross any boundaries. She didn’t think at this point that she and Brittany could stop, the chemistry was too clear. Of course there was a sort of chemistry with Katherine that could mean something but there’s only one way to find out with a girl that reserved. It involved admitting that she was doing the very thing she wanted not to. Coming to know Katherine, she figured that only her doppelganger could get the truth out of her. When the twin visited her booth one day she asked directly, “Do you think Kat would take it the wrong way if I joked around with her like we do?” And the brunette flipped her book shut and stood up, adjusting her skirt. “Kat’s a big girl. If she has a problem she handles it.” Brittany insisted. Just as fast as she’d said it she’d left the other girl to watch the very impressive backside walk away.  
That night Brittany and Katherine were laughing adorably as they gathered their belongings preparing to leave for the night when the lobby door opened and their charming acquaintance walked in. Brittany opened her mouth to say something cheeky no doubt getting cut off by Austin speaking first. “Brit you were right earlier.” She started taking small steps toward them. “The grown up thing to do is tell you that I have a problem.” Now she was standing at the desk with them and giving them a good scare. They worried what could be wrong and feared all the possibilities. Austin sighed and looked back and forth between the two to remain friendly and fair. “I’m attracted to both of you and I didn’t want to cause problems so I tried to stay away from both of you.” She explained plainly. Finally the twins could calm down after hearing that dramatic speech. Peering over at one another they nodded faintly. Brittany’s hands rested on Austin’s cheeks and she smiled whispering, “Sweetie that’s not a problem. Don’t you know that twins like to share?” And Austin let out a shaky breath then gave her a bruising kiss; the kind that literally takes your breath away and makes you weak in the knees for good measure.  
Her strong hands grabbed every curve of Brittany’s body. She didn’t want to pull away but she wanted to see Katherine. The younger girl was sat in her chair eyeing them avidly. Taking this in stride Austin pulled Brittany into another brutal kiss. For a few minutes it was their lips on one another, tongues brushing, hands wandering freely. One moment Brittany was all over her the next she was leaning against the desk. Her pale fingers unbuttoned her blouse dexterously as she hopped up spreading her legs marginally. This had Austin wondering how far this would go in one sitting. She saw Katherine cross her legs in a manner that made the exact opposite statement that her double just did. Kat was not for display as of now. Possibly not for pleasure either. There was nothing wrong with that; the entire ordeal was unplanned and getting out of hand quickly. Austin wasn’t even sure what she was willing to partake in. Only one thing was for sure: Brittany wanted to get into trouble. If that’s what she was asking for Austin could make that happen. She reached out to push the blouse off the shorter girl’s shoulders.  
Despite being half naked in her place of work Brittany was unusually comfortable. At least she remained that way until Austin started touching under her skirt. Calloused fingers dragged along her hips toying with the thin strings keeping her underwear in place. Then the twin was whining and fidgeting around in the Filipina’s hold. Austin yanked the panties away practically ripping them from the other girl’s body. Austin stepped away from Brittany taking a breath to clear her head. After a minute of nothing except the small breaths the twins made in sync with one another she admitted, “I don’t know what I’m doing here.” Not entirely funny it brought a little laugh out of Brittany. She leaned back on her elbows, exposed breasts bouncing slightly, beautiful pink lips smiling. “Do whatever you want.” She laughed out with a shake of the head. To prove that she meant it, she slipped a finger between her legs. Austin was lucky to be in perfect view of her lower lips wet with slick parting. Or the bright pink hole that sucked in the single digit then clenched and puckered desperately. Austin couldn’t help the groan she let out. She moved over to feel up Katherine whose legs were still crossed rubbing together precisely; no doubt to get some sort of relief. It would have been easier if she were less dignified like her sister who moaned audaciously.  
Lost in lust, Austin felt herself getting more turned on by the second but thought nothing of it. Katherine, while very pleased with the feeling of Austin touching all over her, was alarmed when something nudged against her thigh as they moved together. The timid girl withdrew from the embrace carefully with big eyes and whispered, “Is that...” Though she never finished her sentence Austin could tell from the horrified look on her face that she’d let her secret slip (quite literally). She nodded with her eyes downcast nervous to see how the girl would react. Instead of running in the opposite direction like Austin imagined, she asked if she could see it. She checked the other twin’s face for a sign of distress but she was eyeing her like a piece of meat. Or rather she was eyeing her piece like it was meat. Austin just nodded then watched as Katherine moved to her knees riddled with tension. While the girl did seem more hesitant than her twin, every move she made was just as sure. Her nimble fingers unbuttoned Austin’s slacks quickly to push them down her thighs along with her boxers. Both twins audibly gasped when Austin’s member bounced out in front of her like a slinky. Still staring rather intensely at Austin’s naked cock, Brittany went back to playing with herself enthusiastically. It made her feel objectified in a way she’d never been able to experience about her penis.  
Even Katherine with her big wonder filled eyes licked at the head while reaching down between her own legs for the first time. That was all Austin needed to get out of her uncertain slump and begin giving these girls an actual good time. She sat back comfortably to enjoy the view of Brittany’s fingers stretching her open as well as Katherine about to suck her off. The twin in front of her had yet to get her dick in her mouth but she felt incredible nonetheless. Her warm little tongue never left the skin of her shaft and her hand kept plenty busy stroking alongside evenly as she tasted her. Even though Austin wouldn’t be getting off from the kitten licks anytime soon, Katherine was working her to fully erect pretty quickly. She wasn’t unskilled by any means; maybe just a bit shy or perhaps a tease. Although the way her eyes stayed closed the whole time had Austin leaning toward shy. When Katherine noticed Austin completely hardened in her hand she decided to let go and let her cock bob in front of her. “I don’t want this in me.” Katherine declared clearly and assured just an instant before she wrapped her lips around the tip and began suckling. It went from subtle to brutal in a matter of seconds sending chills through Austin’s spine. She had to fall back onto her elbows to keep upright without thrusting into the girl’s mouth. One minute later Katherine showed mercy popping off of Austin to stand up.  
Austin directed her attention back to Brittany who was absolutely breathtaking with three of her slender fingers curling into her dripping cunt. Katherine’s gaze was stuck on Brittany’s seductive body as well. The younger twin stripped slowly, distractedly; focus more on her sister getting herself off shamelessly. Walking up behind her, Austin helped pull of Katherine’s shirt so she could grip the girl’s breasts. She kissed her neck sloppily still eyeing Brittany with her hands quickly making their way under her skirt. “Kat, these are a mess.” Austin noted about the girl’s panties. Austin went to pull the things off only to be stopped by Katherine’s hand. She eyed the girl curiously confirming, “You want to keep these on?” To which Kat nodded. “What a filthy girl.” Austin chastised. No matter how playful, it had the twin grinding her hips against nothing pathetically. Austin laughed and stilled Katherine, bending her over the desk so she was trapped with her ass against the taller girl and her face in her sister’s naked lap. She tried to put her head down but immediately had her hair pulled back forcing her to look up at her sister. “Isn’t she gorgeous?” the dark haired girl muttered while starting to thrust against Katherine. The twin nodded rapidly wiggling in the hold. The outline of Katherine’s labia was prominent through her sticky underwear making the movements against Austin virtually penetrative. The sensation of a solid phallic object rubbing her, even through the material, kept Katherine sobbing over Brittany’s body: finally able to wind down now that she wasn’t molesting it.  
Both of the twins were turning red all over with tear tracks on their cheeks when Austin looks them over. She herself was already breaking a sweat but nobody could blame her. The sisters are beautiful as well as unattainably sexy and here they are just giving in to her dirty desires. Brittany let her legs splay wider over the desk making sure to lock eyes with her over her sister’s bare back. It’s then that Austin decided to put on just as good a show as the vision she just witnessed. She dropped her hand from Katherine’s hair watching the girl flop onto the surface like a ragdoll. It turns her on far more than she’s willing to admit so she buries a groan into the girl’s back, biting and kissing all over to leave light marks. Keeping her eyes on the girl humping her sister, Brittany slid her fingers into Katherine’s hair to bring her up to eye level. She looked right past her sister’s pleading face to ask, “How does it feel?” Austin stood tall as she pulled Katherine’s hips into hers sharply, reckless to avoid slipping inside her anymore. “Feels good.” She announced in a cool tone. She exuded an energy that was beyond sexy at the moment. Brittany noticed her biceps bulged a little more than usual and almost salivated as pictures of being held down by those very arms danced across her mind.  
Shaking the thought from her head she licked her lips and continued to talk over Katherine directly to Austin. “I bet you want to fuck it.” She suspected. The other girl froze her movements, perplexed at the blatant objectification. Soothing a hand down Katherine’s back she felt another dribble drip down the girl’s leg. She caught on quickly based on that reaction regardless of her surprise. She reached down to pull Katherine’s panties aside admiring how the clear liquid sticks to the underwear and the inside of her thighs. She held the tip of her cock at the young girl’s entrance resisting the urge to sink into her heat. “Yeah I wish I could fit right inside of this,” she taunts,” but I can tell that I’d break it if I tried.” Next thing she’s hauling herself away and replacing Katherine’s underwear to their rightful place on her messy cunt. Katherine was crying into her sister’s stomach, shaking under the steady hands of the tall girl humping her hypersensitive clit. They spurred one another on: talking over Katherine’s head like she’s not there or just too stupid to participate and planning to do filthy things to her the second she gets desperate enough to let them. It makes the little bird happy that neither of them had any intention of making her do something she explicitly said she wouldn’t.  
Out of her head for a moment Katherine heard Brittany whisper to Austin, “I want to feel you in my ass.” making the older girl pull back incredulously asking, “Are you sure about that?” promptly resulting in Brittany putting her ass on display for her. “Yeah babe I need you to split me in half.” She whined as she reached behind herself to land a smack on one of her cheeks. The dark haired girl spoke up decisively eyeing the vulnerable attainable available ass right before her. “Keep your face down babe. Kat’s going to bury her pretty face in your ass to get you nice and wet for me.” She explained domineeringly thrusting more haphazardly into the small gap Katherine’s thighs made. With that Brittany planted her head on the desk securely waiting for her sister’s hot breath signaling a plush tongue to follow. Katherine dove in enthusiastically lapping at the taught skin of her sister’s ass. Her tongue drew soft sounds out of the older twin. She turned to broad strokes attempting to get the area as wet as she could. Brittany tucked her head down to cover her noises immediately having her head forced up by Austin gruffly speaking, “I want to hear how she’s making you feel or you won’t be getting fucked. Do you understand?” And Brittany nodded for a minute taking those words very seriously.  
Encouraged by Brittany’s squealing and wiggling she flicked her tongue around the rim until she could push the tip in. When Brittany sighed with relief she removed it and watched the girl gasp and get frustrated. Right away she worked the muscle back inside deeper this time so her sister would fall apart. Her asshole fluttered repeatedly in search of more of the pressure to work it open. Katherine leaned down again swiping her tongue back and forth then pushing into the tight ring until it was slightly agape winking in her face. She wasn’t even focused on her own throbbing cunt or the tempting slide of a hot dick between her legs. The thought of how dirty Brittany was with her ass open had consumed her. Her mind wasn’t functioning when she let her jaw go slack so her tongue could go further. Spit was dripping down her chin as well as Brittany’s legs making them both glisten. She was so into it that she hardly even noticed when Austin backed away from her to separate the twins. She opened her eyes to see the taller woman moving her sister back to the edge of the desk and she was acutely aware of what was to come.  
Austin whispered something into Brittany’s ear that made her shake and go boneless on the surface. Katherine watched her twin nearly drool as Austin forced her dry cock into her ass. She gathered her own breath enough to sit in the chair so she can keep looking. She let the tips of her fingers rub across her clit aimlessly paying more attention to the large cock scraping her big sister’s insides. Brittany lay glassy eyed and flushed moaning loudly every time Austin pushed inside her. Austin’s tanned hand was picking Brittany up from the desk to set her on her feet facing Katherine now. She didn’t stop fucking into the pale girl as she began teasing her viciously.  
“Look at your little sister. She’s such a pervert.”  
“I know.” Brittany cried.  
Austin laughed cruelly behind her, locking eyes with Katherine. “Oh you know?” Katherine gnaws at her lip but her chest rises and falls heavier now.  
“She probably listens to you fucking all the men you bring home right?”  
The words are so harsh there’s no room for argument even though she’s right.  
Brittany nodded adamantly still crying violently from the pounding she’s receiving. Katherine’s fingers moved faster, her hips swiveling to get more.  
“More than that I bet; does she ever try to tame this thing?”  
It’s more of an accusation what with her fingers sliding into Brittany’s pussy violently.  
The girl looked broken with red holes spread for whatever Austin wanted to put inside her.  
Brittany dropped her head and sobbed, “Yeah she gets me off all the time.”  
Katherine knew that she wasn’t going to look at her because she knew that the younger twin was going to seem notably embarrassed for the both of them. Austin knew better though. She could see how turned on Katherine is from the filthy admission. Her pussy was absolutely leaking with no way to hide her definitive arousal. Instead of teasing the shy one, she continued to torment Brittany. She slapped her on the ass and smirked, “Why don’t you return the favor? Go make your little sister cum baby.” That alone was enough to have the little one seizing up on her own hand with a powerful orgasm. Not even finished cumming she felt warmth on her clit. She was wet all over so the pressure was more slippery than firm but dear lord she loved it. She opened her eyes to Brittany’s beautiful duplicates tearing up at her. She was getting rammed on the floor so her mouth could reach Katherine’s pussy but she still looked like a million bucks. Brittany knew exactly what she liked so she focused a lot of her energy on lightly assaulting her clit until she remembered that Kat enjoys having a small finger pressed into her. As soon as the digit found her g spot the familiar sensation had her bearing down for more.  
Brittany was relentlessly swirling her tongue around Katherine’s clit making her see stars. She only stopped when Austin tugged her away suddenly having her stand as her dick slipped into Brittany’s pussy. The twin wailed her knees giving out so she practically fell deeper onto the member. The darker girl smiled into brown hair then pulled out, kissing Brittany gently. “Sorry baby. I wasn’t trying to make you impure.” She joked. Brittany swooned and sighed happily when Austin replaced her length into the tight asshole. The thrusts got deep; pulling wickedly at the rim. Katherine could see how content Brittany was now that her lower regions had been pummeled sufficiently. She was glad that Austin knew how much they like everything they did; she’s glad it all benefitted each of them. It made her wonder if this could be a person who has a mutual impact on their impenetrable bond. She looked to that person whose hands were holding her sister securely as she fucked her slowly and watched Katherine. She blushed for a moment but kept her gaze. “You think you can clean your sister up?” asked Austin. Katherine didn’t have to think before she agreed vehemently.  
She was on her knees ready to lick every inch of her twin but first Austin buried herself in Brittany’s ass and exhaled like she’d never taken a breath before. A moment later she stepped back revealing Brittany’s leaking asshole for Katherine to lick up. Austin leaned against the desk watching an eager girl dip her tongue into the mess she just left in that very girl’s twin sister. The thought would have make her chub up again right there if she weren’t so exhausted. Every drop she released into Brittany seemed to be on Katherine’s talented tongue so Austin finally instructed her “Don’t swallow it.” Katherine, the good girl that she is, looked to her with big curious eyes like she wasn’t harboring a whole load in her mouth. “Why don’t you let her have a taste?” She suggested. Brittany stood up quickly searching for her sister’s mouth in spite of her soreness. They found each other easily, hands on opposite waists as their lips fit together and Austin could see their tongues twisted, cum going along with them. Katherine’s hands wandered to Brittany’s ass then they disappear in her hole getting a cute little gasp out of her. When they pulled away the semen was gone and they were smiling adorably at Austin.  
She pulled the girls in for a chaste hug then told them to get dressed. She’d deal with herself after she’d taken the security footage from the company’s system. She slipped the physical copy into one of the girl’s bags not worried about who ended up with it in their possession as long as it’s one of them. She turned to see the girls wiping down the desk and arranging the papers the way they were prior. She put on her uniform lazily and when all her parts were covered she grabs each girl by the waist. “Come on. Let’s get you girls home.” Austin said escorting the girls out of the lobby to their car. Brittany laced her fingers with each of them now holding a hand on both sides. “Maybe we could go to your place.” She suggested hopefully looking up at Austin. “Yeah I’ve got a lot of questions.” Katherine admitted looking to her just as fondly. She took two seconds to think about it but there was no way she would have said no to those lovely faces. “Of course I’ll take you home.” She laughed at the girls’ giddy responses. Brittany laid in the backseat mostly quiet leaving Katherine to talk to Austin but it’s all very organic. Austin only wondered why she hadn’t considered the positives of a twin’s bond earlier.


End file.
